


Reclaimed

by alafaye



Series: Triumph [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaimed

Severus raised an eyebrow when voices rose upstairs. Mrs. Weasley--formerly Ms. Granger--had sent Harry an owl, asking to visit. As the potion's journal had only recently come out, Severus had known exactly what she wanted to talk about. Severus had made himself scarce in the basement with his potions as he knew he wouldn't need to be present for the conversation. Whatever she would say, it wouldn't need to be said to Severus. Anything that could be said to him had already been said--in the past by everyone who had known and recently by Harry.

He stretched his arm out of the crushed lady beetle wings and his healing back pulled at his nerves. He smirked. Oh, yes, Harry had already _said_ his piece.

Unfortunately, now that he added this ingredient, there were no other potions to attend to for the day. His six cauldrons were at different stages, but all of them were simmering nevertheless and would continue to do so until later in the week save one. There was no space to set up something else so with a frown, he cleaned up and went upstairs. He cast a look over Harry and Mrs. Weasley, but continued to the kitchen. He noted that there was no refreshments set out and wondered about that. No matter how much he might dislike Harry's friends, he knew that the friendships were important to Harry and kept the brat out of his own hair from time to time.

He put together a tea tray and called for Pars. "Take this out to the sitting room."

Pars wrung his hands together. "Master Harry asked that Pars keep out while his friend was visiting today."

"Because his visitor believes that wizards should not keep house elves," Severus said. He raised an eyebrow. "I suspect a show of how humble and proud you are to serve this family would put her straight."

Pars considered that, but Severus knew that this hinged on a house elf's pride. Pars finally nodded and left with the tea tray. He listened in, taking a deep satisfaction in the silence that followed. When Pars left, Mrs. Weasley said, "I still can't believe you have a house elf, Harry. After I explained to you what they go through--how they're brainwashed."

"Pars has been a great help, Hermione," Harry said. "I couldn't have finished school or gone looking for the horcruxes without Pars looking over Arthur."

"Severus could have helped," she hissed.

"Severus was doing his own part in the war," Harry countered. "And right now, his potions buy the groceries and Arthur's clothes and whatever else we need."

"You could get a job," she argued. "Or are you not allowed to do that either?"

"I could if I wanted," Harry said, "I was thinking about joining the Aurors."

"So why don't you? They'll take you in a heart beat, Harry, and you could have your own life."

"I have one, right here with Arthur and Severus!"

"Severus brainwashed you! I've explained this again and again. He manipulated your emotions to make you fall in love with you and he gave you an untested potion that could have seriously harmed you or gotten you killed."

"And I know that. Why do you keep at this when you know I'm happy?"

"You can't be happy here, Harry. Look at it reasonably--Severus abused his position as your teacher. He could be brought up on charges. He should have been. And he got you pregnant before you were ready or out of school with a potion that should have undergone years of research before being declared as safe for a witch to consume, never mind a wizard. You live in his home; you never got a say in it. He gets to work, but you're stuck here minding the baby. He doesn't care for you. He just wants what your status can bring him."

"Oh and what's that?"

"What?"

"What does my status give him that he doesn't already have? Dumbledore got pardoned him at his trial after the second war. His potions are winning him galleons. This home is his family's home. It belonged to Prince family. It isn't perfect, but it's cool in the summer and warm in the winter and has no pests or ghouls or ghosts. It has room for a family to grown and there's plenty of land for me to grow a little garden in next to his potions ingredients. I could become an Auror or anything really, but I rather like staying at home, watching Arthur grow up. And now that Severus' potion has been accepted in the community, I can become one of the first to publicly acknowledge the happiness the potion can bring.

"I know Severus manipulated me and gave me the potion untested. I confronted him about it and given him what he deserved. No, don't ask. It's between him and I, exactly as a couple's conversation should be. I'm happy, Hermione, and I think I will stay here and be a house-husband. There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, Harry, of course there isn't. But wouldn't you prefer to get out of the house once in a while? To make new friends? To find out what you can do?"

"Hermione, please. Leave this be."

"I just don't understand."

"You don't have to. Just accept I'm happy."

Severus felt a warm curl of smugness in his chest and stepped away from the doorway. No need for him to listen in anymore. He had what he needed to hear.

~~~

Harry found him a short time later in Arthur's room. His son was gleefully playing with his blocks--using his magic. Severus could not have hoped for a better child than his son who had displayed magical talent so early and was easily taking to the lessons the early education school taught. 

"I'm assuming you'll be taking all the credit for his early development," Harry said with a smile.

"Of course," Severus said. "You could not have done anything but given him his green eyes."

Harry tugged on his hand until Severus followed him out and down the hall to their room. Inside, Harry moved to the bedside table and pulled out a vial. "I noticed you had brewed something specific the other week."

"I'd forgotten about it," Severus said with a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You? Forget this? I doubt it." He looked at the vial and back at Severus. "It is what I think it, isn't it?"

Severus nodded. "The very subject of your conversation with Mrs. Weasley this afternoon."

"How many times had you planned to get me pregnant, Severus?" Harry asked darkly. The greens of his eyes deepened to a hunter green and his magic sought out Severus'.

Severus pretended to consider the question. He'd only vaguely planned that part of their lives, but he had certainly imagined that there would be a good number. Anything to keep Harry busy at home. "Maybe a Quidditch team?"

Harry chuckled. "Would you be able to deal with so many dunderheads in your home, breaking things and being loud and getting underfoot?"

"I trust you could easily keep them in hand," Severus said.

Harry raised his chin and his magic twisted in Severus' robes. "Even as I was still barefoot and pregnant?"

"Well, your intelligence is certainly on par with theirs," Severus admitted. He reached out and nudged Harry's magic with is own. Harry's magic rippled in amusement and curled around his. "You're playful today."

"Wound up," Harry growled. "Hermione got on my last nerve, pressing me and demanding that I give in."

"If only she knew how well you confronted me about my actions." 

Harry smiled. "That was fun."

Severus rolled his shoulders and his ears tuned to the sound of Arthur laughing. "It's almost dinner time. Arthur will want to see us and it is bad parenting I'm told to fuck while one's child needs you, even if you have a house elf."

"Oh, this is just a tease," Harry said. His magic crawled up Severus' legs, practically purring and completely sensual. Harry took out the cork from the vial and swallowed the contents. He banished the vial to the lab and stretched. "Tonight?"

Severus sighed and eyed the strip of stomach Harry's stretch had briefly shown. "Tonight."

~~~

The one bonus, Severus had noted early on, to having a younger partner was the enthusiasm it brought to the bedroom. And in the years since Severus first bedded Harry, Harry had become not only adventurous, but dangerous. Especially when he discovered how much Severus craved it. Arthur had enjoyed dinner and Pars had shown off, likely due to Severus' earlier comment. Then bath time and a story. Finally, Severus got to lock their door and slam Harry onto the bed.

Harry bucked up and his hands reached out hungrily for his partner. "I forgot how horny this potion makes me."

"Mm, last time you were nothing but hormonal mess," Severus said, banishing their clothing. "You couldn't have known what was the potion and what was your own needs."

Harry's hands skittered across Severus' shoulders and his mouth kissed and sucked every inch of skin he could reach. "I might keep taking this just for this reaction."

Severus pushed Harry to lie on his back and opened the handcuffs that were now a permanent part of their bed. "I have other potions to do that for you. Would you like it, Harry? For me to give you a potion that would drive you to do nothing but crave me and my cock _all night long_?"

Harry moaned. "Severus--"

Severus smirked and kissed his lover. "I think I'd enjoy that. Having you at my mercy and begging me to fill you up."

"Gods, you didn't want a way out, you wanted a sex slave," Harry said.

With Harry's wrists bound above his head, he looked like a feast just for Severus. Despite the pregnancy, Harry's stomach was still mostly a flat plane and his work in the garden had kept him toned just enough. "I must admit that the physical attentions of a partner that I trained to cater to my needs was a definitive bonus." Harry's cock jerked as Severus talked. "Would you have liked that? A binding spell that would make you my slave, make you want nothing but to please me?"

Harry panted and arched his back. "Severus, please."

Severus chuckled and bent his head.

~~~

Harry, five months pregnant with twins, handed over a few pages of parchment littered with spell work and runes. "I want to renew our vows," he announced.

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked over the pages. "This is not a marriage vow and I also was given to understand that renewing vows came not only several years after, but on the same day." He looked up. "This calls for a ritual not unlike a slave binding at the solstice."

Harry smirked. "I've been thinking over what we discussed the night our twins were conceived."

"You always did work best when you wanted something," Severus said. He continued to look over the specific details of what Harry had crafted. "Though I confess runes and complex spells were not your strengths in school." Severus drew in a deep breath and put the papers down on his desk. "Explain."

Harry summoned a chair and took the papers from Severus. "Our wedding vows binds us as only two people who intend to share a life. It asks for loyalty and love and all the usual nonsense. But I've been considering something more. Because while the wedding vows are meant to be forever, I want everything you will and can give me."

Severus' body thrummed with remembrance of the night Harry decided to stake a claim on Severus as much as he had claimed one on Harry. "I've been a bad influence, Potter."

"Snape-Potter, thank you," Harry said with a smirk. 

"I merely meant that it is no wonder your friends are worried for your sanity," Severus said.

"You never wanted a paragon of light for your partner," Harry countered. "I know you well enough, Severus Snape. You like the dark and dangerous. You didn't just manipulate me or train me. You turned me into someone who could counter your magic well and who would crave the darkness as you did."

"And yet you still crave sunshine," Severus sneered.

Harry laughed. "Life is good, too. I may like the darkness, but I like good things, too."

"Then tell your friends there is no cause for worry because clearly I cannot completely turn you."

Harry slammed the papers on the desk. "Stop it. You marked me when I was only fifteen in a way that Voldemort could only have wished he could have. Lucky for me he didn't. But I want more, Severus. I want your claim to be right down to my magic and I want to do the same to you."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "I served two masters in my lifetime, Potter, and I took you so I wouldn't have to again. I will no longer serve anyone."

"Oh, but I don't want you to serve me. I only want your magic to know there is no one else it can have because I need it."

Severus pressed his finger tips together. "Go on."

"You created me, Severus Snape, as a weapon who is able to destroy Voldemort and able to tell Dumbledore to stand down." Severus took pleasure in that--he could not remember the last time Dumbledore had visited despite the fact that prior to Voldemort's fall, the older wizard had been a near constant presence in their lives. "You told me that the bonus of having a willing sex partner who craves you was very much appreciated. I want that claim, your mark, something that cannot be denied or broken.

"And I want the power to say in turn that Severus Snape who is still feared by everyone regardless if they are light or dark, is mine and mine alone. Mine to please and take and play with. This ritual uses runes and ancient magic to bind us completely, down to our magic."

Harry continued through the ritual, step by step. It wasn't a mark like Voldemort's or the debt Severus had given Dumbledore. It was not a slave contract. It was, indeed, ancient--it would create a bond not unlike a mating. Harry only wanted to claim Severus as his own and revel in that power while doing nothing but giving in to their shared needs and wants.

"And the solstice, I decided, would be the best time to do it. The shortest day of the year, yes, but also the time when the days will grow longer and eventually warmer. And our newest little ones will have been born. We can leave them with Pars for the day it will take without worry."

Severus nodded. It was well thought out and planned and Severus' magic stirred with the power this would give him over Harry. His claim would be complete.

"You won't be able to tell anyone," Severus cautioned. "We can be imprisoned for this."

"I know, but I want it. And though they won't completely know, they will be able to sense that we belong to each other." Harry was nearly purring at that thought.

Severus chuckled, but was also pleased that there would never again be any doubt that Harry was his, not with his magic creating a clear mark on Harry's. 

~~~

"Wasn't it enough, what you did?" Dumbledore asked him.

Severus turned from watching Harry and faced his old mentor. Yesterday had been the solstice and today they were celebrating Christmas with their "family". Severus had not voiced his thoughts, but his only family was Harry and their children. Harry had been adamant, however, as his friends were his family and he did want to show off their new...vows. They'd gone through with the formality of renewing their wedding vows at the Ministry that morning with a hastily pulled in unknown witness, but it didn't compare with the bond thrumming through Severus now. He unerring knew where his husband was and exactly what mood Harry was in. Harry's "family" had been watching them both curiously and fearfully, wondering what had changed and unconsciously knowing it was not simply a renewed vow.

"I'm afraid I simply don't know what you're talking about," Severus said, face carefully blank.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "Severus Snape, I should have known to turn you away when you asked for my help to save Lily. I gave you a second chance and you have completely destroyed it. To think what Lily would say."

Severus' anger flashed red hot in his veins and Harry turned from his conversation with Black and Lupin. Severus waved a hand and Harry let it go for the moment. His attention burned at the corner of Severus' consciousness, wary and concerned. "What are you going on about?"

"I can feel what it is you've done," Dumbledore said. "Some old and dangerous. How did you trick him this time? Asked him when he was still pregnant, convincing him it was for the children?"

Severus raised an amused eyebrow. "It was, in fact, Harry who suggested this."

Dumbledore's face darkened. "Harry?"

Severus nodded. "Oh, yes. He came to me with the idea. Quite ingenious, Harry, now that I've ceased his usual scholastic fumblings and he's really focused."

"As the older partner, it falls to you to stop any insane ideas."

"We're no longer that sort of society, though, are we?" Severus said. "In fact, I believe it is the Muggleborns who said that all partners are equal."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Be careful, Severus. I am watching you."

Severus kept silent and Dumbledore left. Severus tapped his glass and wondered about their wards. There was one or two that they could use that would be invisible to all but experienced eyes. Such eyes did not work at the Ministry. It would require blood of him and Harry both, but it would absolutely keep Dumbledore from getting close enough to spy or send any spies in, even if one of them died.

Yes, he eventually decided, it would have to do. Severus had grown to love his quiet life. He needed to keep it that way.

~~~

Harry licked his lips and looked down at Severus. "What happened tonight?"

Severus scratched lines in Harry's thigh and watched Harry's muscles tighten with pleasure. He didn't want to talk now. He wanted something else. "Dumbledore insinuated something he should not have." He wrapped a hand around Harry's cock and thumbed the head. Harry hissed, back arching. "I would rather do something else than discuss it now."

Harry's magic snapped Severus' wrists to the headboard. When he looked at Severus' the black of his pupil had nearly drowned out the green of the iris. "I want to talk about it."

Severus wrinkled his nose and pushed at his bindings. Solid and heavy, but he could certainly break them. "He mentioned your mother again."

Harry hummed. "A man can have two loves, can he not? I admit that it is not appropriate for it to be a mother and her child, but we're happy. Yes?"

Severus smirked. "I think your actions yesterday proved we are."

"Good. Then let Dumbledore insinuate all he wants." Harry licked Severus' lips and pushed inside when they opened for him. Severus let his mouth be plundered, finally happy with the evening. He raised his knees behind Harry and used them as leverage to buck up, sliding his cock against his husband.

"Blood wards," Harry whispered against his lips. "I can hear some of your louder thoughts."

A side effect of their ritual? So long as most of Severus' thoughts continued to be a secret, otherwise he would need to do something drastic that could end up with either or both of them incapacitated. "Yes. Something to keep all spies out. The Ministry would be unable to detect them and after the war and Dumbledore's past action, the Ministry would not believe him if mentioned the wards."

Harry smiled slowly. "He's danced himself into a corner. Hands are tied and all that."

"Lovely, isn't it?" Severus said.

"Mm. Wards later, my love. We renewed our vows and I want to celebrate them properly."

Severus' removed his bonds and wrapped his arms around Harry as he sat up. "Properly, yes. Let me reclaim you, Harry."

"Yes, yes," Harry chanted, tilted his head back. His magic grabbed Severus' fiercely, demanding, hungrily.

As Severus bite and sucked Harry's exposed neck and harshly prepared his husband, he decided that he could not have crafted a better ending.


End file.
